Clan Battlehammer
|–|Bruenor I|–|Garumn |–|Bangor|–|Bruenor |1356–1362 DR |Gandalug|1362–1370 DR |Bruenor|1370–1409 DR |Banak|1409–1445 DR |Connerad|(1479) }} | reckoning = DR | formedday = | formedmonth = | formed = | formednotes = | disbandedday = | disbandedmonth = | disbanded = | disbandednotes = | alignment = | members = | showmembers = yes | orgname = Clan Battlehammer | races = Dwarves | allegiances = | enemies = | base = Mithral Hall, Luruar, northwest Faerûn; Dwarven mines, Icewind Dale | symbol = | source = | page = }} Clan Battlehammer was a clan of shield dwarves based in Mithral Hall who were ruled by a king of Battlehammer blood, at least until the bloodline was lost with the apparent death of Bruenor Battlehammer and Banak Brawnanvil became king. History Mithral Hall The original residence of the clan was Mithral Hall, where Gandalug Battlehammer reigned as the first king some time before 0 DR. The hall was an underground town and mine, as the mountain was rich in mithral ore. Mithral Hall was abandoned in the 1100s DR when the shadow dragon Shimmergloom and hordes of duergar claimed the settlement for themselves after the dwarves in Mithral Hall dug too deep in search for mithral and disturbed the dragon. Only a minority of the clan escaped, including young Bruenor. Icewind Dale The survivors of Mithral Hall migrated away, the majority ultimately settling in a valley in front of Kelvin's Cairn in Icewind Dale. They created a new home for themselves in the dale, where they remained for two centuries. They traded dwarven-made equipment to the Ten Towns. Return to Mithral Hall In 1356 DR, Bruenor Battlehammer returned to Mithral Hall. With the help of other adventurers such as Drizzt Do'Urden and the other Companions of the Hall, he intended to vanquish Shimmergloom and make Mithral Hall his home once more. Although Bruenor seemingly died killing the dragon, he survived and with the help of dwarves from Citadel Felbarr, he successfully cleared out the tunnels by 1357 DR. Mithral Hall became, once again, home to Clan Battlehammer. In 1362 DR, Bruenor abdicated his throne to Gandalug, the founder of Mithral Hall who had returned from the dead, making him the 1st and 9th King of Mithral Hall. Bruenor took a few hundred of his dwarves back to Icewind Dale, but when Gandalug died, he returned in 1370 DR to rule as the 10th King of Mithral Hall. However, a few dwarves remained in the mines in Icewind Dale. In 1483 DR, they were led by Stokely Silverstream. Notable members Leaders # Gandalug Battlehammer # Bruenor Battlehammer I # Unknown # Unknown # Unknown # Garumn Battlehammer # Bangor Battlehammer # Bruenor Battlehammer II, 1356 DR – 1362 DR # Gandalug Battlehammer (reinstated), 1362 DR – 1370 DR # Bruenor Battlehammer II (reinstated), 1370 DR – 1409 DR # Banak Brawnanvil, 1409 DR – 1445 DR # Connerad Brawnanvil, as of 1479 Relationships Many dwarves and individuals from other races were allied with Clan Battlehammer, most famously Drizzt Do'Urden. Appendix Appearances ;Novels: * Sojourn * The Legacy * The Thousand Orcs * Gauntlgrym * The Last Threshold * The Companions (mentioned) See also * Mithral Hall * Bruenor Battlehammer References Further reading * * * Category:Dwarven clans Category:Organizations in the Ten Towns Category:Organizations in Icewind Dale Category:Organizations in the Frozenfar Category:Organizations in Mithral Hall Category:Organizations on Fourthpeak Category:Organizations in the Frost Hills Category:Organizations in the Spine of the World Category:Organizations in Northwest Faerûn Category:Organizations in Faerûn Category:Organizations on Toril Category:Organizations